warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Zonnepoots fanfictions/ Vermist
Veel plezier met lezen! Zonnetje van Zonnepoot ---- Dit verhaal speelt zich af vele manen na de boeken van nu, door vele rampen moesten de clans 1 clan vormen, en vertrekken van het meer. De katten besloten om zichzelf de Lichtclan te noemen, een lichtpuntje in de duisternis. Nu hebben de katten voortdurend last van zwerfkatten en moeten ze er alles aan doen om hun woud niet weer kwijt te raken aan hebberige katten. Vermist, Mist die ver zal moeten gaan om de drie te wisselen. De Katten 'LichtClan:' Leider: Vederster; Langharige, gestreepte poes met grijze poten. Commandant: Berenklauw; Zwaargebouwde donkerbruine kater met groene ogen. Medicijnkat: Bessenzang; Rode kater met een witte borst, hoofd en groene ogen (Leerling: Lijsterpoot). Krijgers: Wolfsprong; Grijze kater met een witte buik, poten en ambergele ogen. Leliestap; schriele, lichtbruin gestreepte poes (Leerling: Schorspoot). Snorvoet; Zwartwit gevlekte kater (Leerling: Kleinpoot). Woudmist; Lichtbruine poes met donkerdere vlekken. Vogelwaker; Wat oudere donkergrijze poes met ambergele ogen (Leerling: Dauwpoot). Wezelvacht; lichtbruine kater met een witte buik en gele ogen. Leerlingen: ''' Lijsterpoot; Goudbruine kater met een lichtere buik. Schorspoot; Donkerbruine kater met bladgroene ogen. Kleinpoot; Kleine zwart-witte poes. Dauwpoot; Klein witgrijs poesje. '''Moederkatten: Mistzang; Grijswitte poes met hemelsblauwe ogen, moeder van Wolfsprongs kits: Stormkit, Viskit en IJzelkit. Vlinderstorm; Schildpadpoes met een witte streep op haar hoofd, in verwachting van Wezelvachts kits. Kittens: Stormkit; Donkergrijs katertje met blauwe ogen. Viskit; grijswit poesje met blauwe ogen. IJzelkit; wit poesje met een grijs snuitje en ambergele ogen. Oudsten: Zilversnor; kater met een langharige, zilvergrijze vacht. Proloog ‘’Daar ben je dan eindelijk.’’ Mauwde bruine poes zachtjes, zodat niemand hen kon horen. ‘’Ik heb een idee hoe je wraak op haar kunt nemen.’’ Zei de kater snel. ‘’Ik moet zo weer gaan, anders gaat mijn clan me zo nog zoeken. Vanavond vertel ik je de details van het plan.’’ De poes knikte en zei: ‘’Bedankt dat je me wilt helpen, het betekend veel voor me dat ik Twijzel eindelijk kan wreken.’’ De poes draaide zich om en sprong de bosjes in, en de kater ging snel zijn muis ophalen die hij al eerder die dag gevangen had. Hoofdstuk 1 Mistzang werd wakker van de kreet van Vlinderstorm, IJzelkit was al wakker en keek haar vragend aan. ‘’Let jij op je broertje en zusje?’’ vroeg ze snel, IJzelkit knikte, trots dat ze de baas mocht zijn en Mistzang rende de kraamkamer uit. Het was vroeg in de ochtend en ze zag de katten van de dageraadpatrouille klaarstaan om te vertrekken. Snel liep ze naar het medicijnhol, Bessenzang keek slaperig op. ‘’Vlinderstorm gaat bevallen!’’ riep ze, Bessenzang stond open knipperde snel de slaap uit zijn ogen. ‘’Haal Lijsterpoot en Wezelvacht’’ beval de rode kater, en Mistzang rende snel naar het leerlingenhol. Na hem ruw gewekt te hebben rende Lijsterpoot gespannen achter haar aan, Mistzang duwde haar hoofde door de braamslierten van het krijgershol. Wezelvacht was er niet. Misschien is hij mee met de dageraadpatrouille, dacht ze bij zichzelf, ook al kon ze zich niet herinneren dat ze hem bij de groep katten had gezien. Samen gingen ze weer naar de kraamkamer, ‘’Blijf jij maar met je kittens buiten, dan kunnen ze ons niet in de weg lopen.’’ Mistzang knikte naar Bessenzang en leidde haar kittens naar buiten. ‘’Waarom mogen we niet naar binnen?’’ vroeg Stormkit nieuwsgierig. Er kwam een herinnering bij haar op, Stormpoot, haar broertje, stond bij het donderpad nadat ze waren wezen jagen en zei: ‘’waarom zijn die monsters gevaarlijk?’’ op dat moment week er eentje uit, ze herinnerde zich nog het misselijkmakende geluid toen het monster hem raakte. Ze rilde. ‘’Dat is omdat haar kittens komen.’’ Antwoorde ze Stormkit. Het katertje knikte, tevreden met haar antwoord. ‘’Heb je al namen bedacht?’’ piepte Viskit nieuwsgierig. ‘’Het poesje heet Schelpkit.’’ Mauwde Vlinderstorm trots terwijl ze met haar staart op het lapjespoesje wees. ‘’Die lijkt op een lynx!’’ merkte IJzelkit op, ‘’Aanvallen!’’ riep ze en ze wilde op het bruin gestreepte katertje springen. Snel pakte Mistzang het poesje bij haar nekvel en trok haar weg, ‘’hij is nog te jong om mee te spelen’’, ‘’waarom?’’ vroeg Stormkit. ‘’Kittens, altijd weer vragen.’’ Mauwde Wolfsprong geamuseerd terwijl hij naar binnen liep. ‘’Je bent terug’’ snorde Mistzang, ‘’Is er nog iets bijzonders gebeurd bij de grenspatrouille?’’ ‘’Ja, vertel!’’ piepte IJzelkit, ze sprong op haar vaders staart en zette haar kleine tandjes erin. ‘’Ik laat je niet gaat totdat je het verteld hebt.’’ Ook Stormkit en Viskit sprongen op hun vader, hij wankelde onder het gewicht van de drie kittens. ‘’Daar ben je dan eindelijk, waar was je?’’ Wezelvacht was ook de kraamkamer binnengekomen, ‘’sorry, ik stuitte op een zwerfkat.’’ Mauwde hij snel. Vlinderstorm knikte en zei: ‘’Je hebt de geboorte van je kittens gemist.’’ Het leek Wezelvacht nu pas op te vallen dat er twee piepkleine kittens tegen haar buik lagen. ‘’Wat jammer! Hoe heten ze?’’ ‘’Dit is Schelpkit, en de andere heet…Lynxkit’’ ze glimlachte naar Mistzang. Ze zou IJzelkit er wel op wijzen dat ze niet moest gaan pronken met dat zij de naam van de kitten verzonnen had. ‘’Komen jullie eindelijk naar binnen?’’ vroeg Mistzang aan Stormkit die zijn twee zusjes aanviel. ‘’Bijna, ik heb de zwerfkatten bijna versla..’’ hij kreeg een mep van Viskit in zijn buik, het grijswitte poesje giechelde. ‘’Ik denk niet dat je ons ooit gaat verslaan!’’ IJzelkit knikte instemmend. Mistzang pakte Viskit en IJzelkit bij hun nekvel en droeg ze naar binnen, Stormkit sloeg zijn kleine klauwtjes naar haar uit toen ze hem daarna ook optilde. ‘’Ik ben nog l-laaaaaang niet moe’’ zei hij onderbroken door een gaap. ‘’Ga maar lekker slapen’’ mauwde ze terwijl ze over Stormkits hoofd likte. Ze voelde de drie kleine warme lichaampjes tegen haar zei, nog drie manen en dan waren ze al leerlingen. Langzaam viel ze in slaap. Hoofdstuk 2 Mistzangs droomde dat ze in een bos stond, de vogels vloten vrolijk en er was geen andere kat te bekennen. Nu verschenen er twee katten, ze leken sterk en gezond, het viel haar op dat hun vacht schitterde van de sterren. ‘’W-wie zijn jullie?’’ vroeg Mistzang, als het sterrenclan was, wat had ze dan verkeerd gedaan? ‘’Ik ben Blauwster.’’ Mauwde de poes met de blauwgrijze vacht, haar blauwe ogen schitterde in het zonlicht. ‘’En ik ben Vuurster.’’ Zei de vlammend rode kater ‘’En wij zijn leiders van toen er nog vier clans waren.’’ Mistzang keek hen verdoofd aan, wat hadden ze toch met haar te maken? Nu zag ze haar drie kittens naast hen staan, ‘’Nee! Zijn ze dood?’’ schreeuwde ze angstig. ‘’Ze zijn niet dood’’ mauwde Blauwster, ‘’Maar dat zijn ze snel als je niks doet’’ vulde Vuurster aan. Mistzang kon het niet verdragen, ze zou alles doe om haar kittens te kunnen redden ‘’Er is een voorspelling..’’ mauwde Blauwster zachtjes, ‘’Vermist, Mist zal ver moeten gaan om de drie te wisselen.’’ ‘’Wat betekend dat?’’ vroeg Mistzang nieuwsgierig. ‘’Daar moet je zelf achter komen.’’ Mauwde Vuurster weer, ‘’Wat heeft het voor een nut als ik mijn kittens kan redden maar niet weet hoe?!’’ Vuurster en Blauwster verdwenen weer, ‘’Kom terug! Laat me niet achter!’’ Mistzang dacht na; De drie zijn waarschijnlijk Viskit, Stormkit en IJzelkit. Maar wat bedoelde ze met ‘wisselen’ moest ze de kittens ergens voor inwisselen? Zo ja, voor wat dan? Haarzelf? Prooi? Ze waren weg. Het moment dat ze haar ogen opende had ze het al geweten; Viskit, IJzelkit en Stormkit waren niet meer in de kraamkamer. Ze besloot nog niemand te alarmeren en eerst zelf op onderzoek uit te gaan. De plekken waar ze gelegen waren koud en leeg, ze waren blijkbaar al een tijdje weg. Hun geur hing er nog wel en ze besloot het te volgen, het leidde regelrecht het kamp uit. Misschien had Vogelwaker iets gezien? Ze keek in het rond of ze haar moeder zag, ze zou vannacht op wacht hebben moeten staan. Waar was Vogelwaker? Nu zag Mistzang een donkere gedaante op de grond liggen, ‘’Mam?’’ vroeg ze onzeker, maar er kwam geen antwoord. Ze duwde haar neus tegen haar moeders schouder, geen reactie. Vogelwaker voelde koud aan, Mistzang wist dat ze op weg naar SterrenClan was. Voorzichtig tilde ze het lichaam van haar moeder op en bracht haar naar het kamp. Berenklauw was de eerste die uit het krijgershol kwam, ‘’Wat is er gebeurd?’’ vroeg hij toen hij de treurige Mistzang zag zitten. ‘’M-mijn kittens zijn weg e-en Vogelwaker is dood!’’ Schreeuwde ze bijna in zijn gezicht, Wolfsprong was ook wakker geworden van het lawaai en stak zijn kop uit het krijgershol, ‘’kunnen we niet eens fatsoenlijk slapen?’’ mauwde hij, hij zweeg toe hij zag wat er gebeurd was. ‘’Berenklauw? Ik denk dat het beter is dat jij Vederster even inlicht.’’ Mauwde hij. Wolfsprong kwam naast Mistzang zitten. ‘’Zijn ze echt weg?’’ ze knikte. ‘’Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om buiten het kamp te gaan, hier komen voor een clanvergadering!’’ klonk de oproep van Vederster over het terrein. Mistzang liep langzaam naar de grote steen toe, haar hoofd zwaar van verdriet. Ze had niet echt door dat Wolfsprong zijn staart om haar schouder sloeg om te proberen haar te troosten. ‘’Zoals jullie waarschijnlijk al weten, zijn vannacht Viskit, Stormkit en IJzelkit gestolen, de dief, heeft ook Vogelwaker vermoord Dauwpoots mentor.’’ De ogen van de jonge, grijswitte leerling waren ook vol van verdriet. ‘’Ten eerste heeft Dauwpoot nu een nieuwe mentor nodig, Wolfsprong, jij hebt al vele keren bewezen om een goede krijger te zijn. Wil je je ervaring met Dauwpoot delen?’’ Wolfsprong knikte, ‘’Ik zal haar alles leren wat ik weet.’’ Mauwde hij. ‘’Dan moeten we nu iets verzinnen om Stormkit, IJzelkit en Viskit terug te krijgen.’’ De clan was stil, niemand wist hoe ze dit aan moesten pakken. Hoofdstuk 3 Een vogel zong zijn lied tussen de bomen en dook omlaag, zijn vleugels raakte bijna de bruine poes die een eindje van de groep liep. Een grijs katertje sprong omhoog en sloeg naar de vogel, die ontweek hem makkelijk en vloog weer een boom in. ‘’Ik had hem bijna!’’ riep Stormkit opgewonden. ‘’Schep nou niet zo op, je sloeg meer dan een staartlengte mis!’’ Hij had hem echt bijna. Dacht IJzelkit, ze waren nu al een halve dag aan het lopen en ze hadden honger gekregen. Sara, een aardige bruine poes, was toen ze sliepen de kraamkamer binnengekomen. Nu vielen IJzelkits poten er bijna af van vermoeiing, alleen omdat Sara een verrassing voor hen had. Van haar mocht die verrassing wel weg, ze wilde gewoon terug naar Mistzang. ‘’Ik ben er weer.’’ De stem van Sara werd gedempt door de mus die ze droeg. ‘’Heb je ook melk?’’ vroeg Viskit, ‘’Natuurlijk niet.’’ Antwoordde IJzelkit haar zusje, ‘’Anders had ze ook kittens gehad.’’ Sara keek hen aan alsof ze ergens aan moest denken. ‘’Jullie zijn al groot genoeg om een mus te eten.’’ Ze legde de mus voor hun poten neer en ze begon wat mos van een boom af te halen. ‘’We zullen de nacht hier doorbrengen, ik denk niet dat jullie nog verder kunnen.’’ Mauwde ze. IJzelkit rolde zich op op het stukje mos dat er al lag, al snel werd het zwart voor haar ogen. Sara keek naar de drie grijswitte balletjes vacht die rustig op en neer gingen. Waarom doe ik dit? Schoot er door haar hoofd, toen wist ze het allemaal weer. Ze was samen met Twijzel door het bos aan het lopen, ze wachtte tot het goede moment om hem het te vertellen. Twijzel stopte, hij bekeek een holte in de grond naast een eikenboom. ‘’Twijzel?’’ Zei ze, Twijzel keek haar vragend aan. ‘’Is deze plek soms niet goed voor vannacht?’’ Ze wachtte even tot ze zei; ‘’Twijzel, ik denk dat..’’ verder kwam ze niet, een grijswitte poes sprong op Twijzel en drukte hem tegen de grond. ‘’Jullie gaan nu hier weg.’’ Mauwde ze, de ogen van de poes vielen op de muis die naast Sara lag. ‘’Hebben jullie prooi gestolen?’’ vroeg ze, Twijzels stem klonk onder haar vandaan. ‘’Prooi is van niemand, iedereen mag erop jagen.’’ Toen gebeurde het. ‘’Prooi, is wat wij nodig hebben om te overleven.’’ Zei een donkerrode kater die toen door de bosjes stapte. ‘’Vuurstreep, rustig.’’ Zei de grijswitte poes. Het leek alsof die kater hen in een klap aan stukken zou scheuren. Nu sprong Vuurstreep naar voren, geschrokken stapte Sara achteruit, maar hij had het op Twijzel gemunt. Nu sprong ze naar voren, wetend dat het al te laat was om hem te redden. Ze klauwde naar de rode kater en voelde bloed op haar klauwen komen, of het van de kater of van haar was maakte niet uit. Ze schrok toen de kater opeens stopte met vachten, ze gingen weg. Snel draaide ze zich om naar Twijzel, hij lag in een plas bloed maar leek nog maar net bij kennis. ‘’Ik ga je helpen, beloofd.’’ Fluisterde ze. Twijzel schudde echter zijn hoofd. ‘’Je kunt niets meer voor mij doen.’’ Ze voelde tranen in haar ogen opkomen, ‘’Ik beloof dat ik die poes zal doden.’’ Murmelde ze tegen hem, Twijzel knikte, even later was hij dood. ‘’Je hebt wel melk!’’ IJzelkit werd wakker door de opgewonden kreet van Stormkit, Sara probeerde hem van haar af te duwen. ‘’Heb je ook kittens dan?’’ ‘’Twee.’’ Murmelde Sara. ‘’Waar zijn die dan?’’ mauwde Viskit, die blijkbaar ook wakker was geworden. ‘’Die zijn niet hier, jullie zullen ze misschien later nog een keer zien.’’ Als ze melk heeft, is het sonde als we het niet nemen. Dacht IJzelkit, ze wierp zich samen met Stormkit tegen Sara’s buik aan en ze begonnen te drinken, steeds de poten van Sara ontwijkend die hen speels weg probeerde te duwen. Een vraagje Wie vind jij de leukste van Mistzangs kittens? IJzelkit Viskit Stormkit Categorie:Zonnepoot Categorie:Vermist Categorie:Zonnepoots verhalen